indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade |nationality= Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: Original Movie Script |profession=Protectors of the Holy Grail }} The Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword was a secret society sworn to keep the Holy Grail safe from discovery and misuse. Members of the organization wore a tattoo of the cruciform on their chests. History The Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword was the successor of an Aramaic-speaking Semite secret society. It was a secret and fanatical cult devoted to protecting the Holy Grail.Top Trumps Specials: Indiana Jones To house the Holy Grail, in the year 1000 the society built the Temple of the Sun in the Canyon of the Crescent Moon using an existing Greco-Roman facade as the front. In the mid-twelfth century the Brotherhood adopted the symbol of a cross with three bars similar in design to the Eastern Cross but the upper and lower bars took the shape of the Holy Grail.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones In 1938, a team of Brotherhood members led by Kazim were in Venice to help protect the secret of the Grail from being found by Walter Donovan's expedition (Henry Jones, Elsa Schneider, and then later also Indiana Jones and Marcus Brody). The Brethren managed to knock out Marcus, but were unable to burn out Indy and Elsa to prevent them from discovering the Tomb of Sir Richard in the catacombs and gaining key information from the knight's shield. When Indy and Elsa emerged on a piazza, the brothers gave chase by motorboat, losing several members in a boat wreck, and a few more to Indy's fists. Only Kazim survived and Indy let him go when they realized they were not at odds with each other. When the Nazis mounted their expedition in Hatay to find the Grail, Kazim kept tabs of their progress, and the Brotherhood staged a rifle ambush in the desert near the Canyon of the Crescent Moon. During the initial assault, several Nazis and Hatay soldiers were killed, but the Nazis counter-attacked with machine guns and hand grenades, eventually defeating the Brotherhood's soldiers. Whether or not any members of the Brotherhood survived the attack, no further attempts to prevent the Nazis or the Americans from recovering the Grail were made. Behind the scenes The Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword first appeared in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, an invention for the film. The group was a later addition to the film's story as writer Jeffrey Boam wrote Kazim, then known as Kemal, as an agent of Hatay and Nazi ally pursuing the Holy Grail for his own purposes, and the men working under him were simply referred to as Turkish agents. However, in his rewrites, Tom Stoppard changed Kemal's name and motivations and developed the Brotherhood. The promotional website for Indiana Jones and the Adventure of Archaeology misattributes the Brotherhood as being the kidnappers of Henry Jones rather than the Nazis. In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword's members, Kazim included, survive their ambush of the Nazis (although some can be killed by Indy and Sallah if the player chooses to do so). In the sequel, however, the Brotherhood is only represented by Kazim in portable versions of the game as their subplot, along with the Biblioteca di San Barnaba scene and the Venice speedboat chase, is omitted from the home console iteration. Appearances *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Adventure of Archaeology'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: Original Movie Script'' Notes and references Category:Organizations Category:Religious Groups